


A Dorky Proposal

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [58]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, No Fandom, Original Work, Welcome to Night Vale, 新白雪姫伝説プリーティア | Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Community: writerverse, Dorks in Love, Engagement, LARPing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, PostSecret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end result of December's LARP session at the house is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dorky Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer verse's Phase 13 Challenge 29: PostSecret  
>  **Title:** A Dorky Proposal  
>  **Secret:** I know that choosing a life with me means it'll be more difficult, uncertain and scary (and I don't make it any easier). But it will also be an amazing and wonderful adventure. And full of love. So choose adventure. Choose me. ([http://psarchives.tumblr.com/104034335076](http://psarchives.tumblr.com/post/104034335076))  
>  **Word Count:** 486  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Fandom or Original:** Welcome to Night Vale/Pretear/Kingdom Hearts/Naruto/No Fandom/Original Work (The Common House Tales)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Carlos/Cecil  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** n/a  
>  **Summary:** The end result of December's LARP session at the house is love.

December's LARP session was a lot of adventure involving overlapping quests to rescue kidnapped sleeping princes and princesses. For once, Carlos the Mage is glad he took up the interim session lessons on both tracking with Sasame to improve his magic specialization and close range staff fighting with DreamWriter, so he doesn't have to drop his white flag in surrender like he usually did when he got separated from his prince.

He had actually planned his prize with Aeslyn in advance when she sent out the list of "kidnapped sleeping princes and princesses" and Cecil was on that list apparently voluntarily. He was not completely surprised by that turn of events: true love's kiss _is_ one of Cecil's favorite story tropes (even if Night Vale's versions of fairy stories are darker than the Outsider classics and that's saying something). And given his prince is the one who fell in love instantly,  he's happy to return the favor with a bigger prize even if the package is the smallest of the decorated chests. 

He does end up being one of the adventurers with a prince in his arms by the end of the session.

So as soon as Aeslyn slips him the tiny engraved wooden box into his right labcoat pocket he glances out at the crowd and kisses his prince awake in true fairy tale fashion, putting him down when his eyes open. Then he reaches into his left labcoat pocket and pulls out both his wizpod and one of the general house ones as he steps in front of the council's microphone, tugging Cecil with him.

"Everyone! I have an announcement! Cecil, I've been thinking a lot. You know that's one of the things a scientist does. And... you should really check your tumblr feed." He hands Cecil the house wizpod.

Cecil laughs but obliges. "Oh!"

Carlos smiles glancing down at his own wizpod opened to the same series of posts: photosets, gifsets, and audio snippets from the Night Vale Community Radio outlining in roughly chronological order their Night Vale timeline and photos from their current Common House timeline -- a tumblr illustration of the good and the bad bits of their whole life together to date. Ending with a reblog of a postsecret which he reads aloud, "I know that choosing a life with me means it'll be more difficult, uncertain and scary (and I don't make it any easier). But it will also be an amazing and wonderful adventure. And full of love. So choose adventure. Choose me."

Carlos pauses, reaching into his pocket, opening the small wooden box to reveal a black gold amethyst engagement ring, which he presents to Cecil, "Cecil, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Carlos~ I'd _always_ choose an adventure with you."

Carlos kisses his prince again as he slips the ring onto Cecil's finger, while the rest of the residents clap, whistle and shout congratulations at them both.


End file.
